The software industry has developed numerous programs to allow users to generate or edit various types of content. This content may include drawings or other images, video, text, and the like. The programs provide many benefits in generating and editing content. For example, image editing programs enable users to create new images or alter existing images. User initiated changes to these images may include adding shapes, adding text, numbers, or other symbols, and shading, blurring, or filtering features of an image. Some conventional content editing programs include tools that enable a user to designate an area of an image to be filled or “stamped” with a predefined pattern (e.g., such as the pattern stamp tool provided in Adobe® Photoshop®). These predefined patterns may range from simple, solid colors to complex, polychromatic images. When stamping an area with a pattern, conventional programs simply replace the area with the pattern, repeating any portions of the pattern as necessary to overwrite all portions of the designated area.